Gohan and Videl's Life
by Bureiku Fanfictions
Summary: Gohan and Videl were friends before they split up they now go to the same school in Satan City Orange Star High Videl blames they're split up on Gohan what will become of their friendship?[GohanxVidel]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

6 Years Ago.

Gohan was outside in the middle of Satan City sat on a bench mourning over his fathers death, when a girl who he didn't even know with a pony tail and a long white t-shirt sat next to him. "What's up you seem sad" the girl said "nothing but thanks for asking" Gohan replied."Come on tell me" the very cheerful girl asked him eagerly."Fine my father died not too long ago happy now" Gohan said in an angry tone "oh sorry I didn't mean to" the girl replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. "How am I supposed to trust you I don't even know your name" Gohan answered unsatisfied with her answer "the names Videl...Videl Satan now would you come back and talk to me please I said I'm sorry." "Wait did you say Satan" "yep I'm the daughter of the champ" 'who would have thought that oafs daughter would be so cheerful' Gohan thought to himself as he was thinking all the way through the girls talking about how great her father is for supposedly beating Cell when in reality it was Gohan, this really angered Gohan."Alright I get it your fathers a great man for having the power to beat Cell blah blah blah" Gohan shouted as he let all of his anger out at Videl. " Why did you shout at me." Videl said crying running home as Gohan thought he'd never see her again.

2 Years Later

Gohan had been thinking about that confrontation with Videl ever since "(sigh) I never should have shouted at her I would have liked to be friends with her wait no what am I saying she's the daughter of Satan when will I stop thinking of this it's not like I'll meet her again anyway." "Sweetie are you up yet " "yes mom" "good come down your breakfast is ready" Chichi said in a hurry. "Sweet thanks mom" after hearing this Gohan rushed downstairs. He then continued on to wolf down all ten plates in a matter of 5 minutes "hey mom I want to go visit dad's grave in Satan City" "he's gone and he said he's not coming back himself just because he thought that it would be better for the world without him." "I know but I still want to go" "(sigh) fine there's no changing your mind once you want to do something huh just like your father" "thanks mom it means a lot I'll set off now" "remember be back in two hours" "okay bye" he then flew all the way to the graveyard and walked to his dad's grave it read 'SON GOKU DEATH OF HEART VIRUS AGE 29' of course it didn't have his real death due to the fact that noone knew he was in the fight with Cell except the Z Warriors. Speaking of the Z Warriors Krillin,Yamcha,Tien,Chiatsu came through the gate they quickly noticed Gohan "hey Gohan you came to visit your dad's grave too" Krillin said enthusiasticly despite the fact that they were at a graveyard shortly after Bulma and Trunks also came. "Sorry Vegeta didn't come he's training you can never get him out of there he also said there is no point in a warrior having a grave a warrior should die without worrying about people looking down on them because they died oh and why hasn't your mom come. "She said she weren't coming because it won't change the fact he's dead" answered Gohan. "Hey Gohan where's Goten I brought some of my new toys" "sorry Trunks he's still in bed lazy as usual you know" "ahhh."

Gohan turned around looking across the row of graves and spotted a familiar face and dual pigtail hair with the same long t-shirt and the same short shorts,he then ran full speed towards the girl what he thought was Videl "hi you don't happen to be V...Videl Satan do you? "As a matter of fact I am what do you want an autograph" she asked jokingly. "Wait now that I look at you your that boy from two years ago what do you want here to shout at me again?" "No I'm here to visit my fathers grave and I'm sorry these past two years I've been regretting what I said back then and why are you here?" "My mother died last year." "Sorry for your loss Videl." "Thank you I actually never asked for your name back then did I? "It's Gohan...Gohan Son." Yamcha approached them "so I see you've finally got a girlfriend Gohan" Gohan and Videl blushed a little after hearing this "we're not like that Yamcha" they both said synchronised with each other "is that why you both blushed" Yamcha said. Tien approached "back off Yamcha" Tien said in a very serious tone "I just wanted to give them advice" " can't get much advice from you at least not any good advice since you got replaced for the guy who killed you by Bulma" Tien said holding back his laughter. Chiatsu then joined in "that and you were scared of girls until the age of eighteen" Chiatsu said jokingly. Gohan whispered to Videl "I think we should move someplace quiter" "YOU THINK!" Videl said loudly. "Calm down Videl you've never been that loud" "well we didn't exactly know each other for long" Videl exclaimed." "True maybe a little too true" "yeah I know what you mean by the way I did some research on you" "creepy much" "oh shut up" "wait a second how did you even research me everything about me should have been blocked by capsule corp!" "Have you forgotten who's daughter I am" "how could I forget your that oaths daughter" "what do you have against my dad? Videl said angrily. "Nothing it's just not everyone likes him and I'm one of them" "but you should be grateful this world we live on woudn't be here anymore but since he defeated Cell for us it's still here and the world is now in peace thanks to my dad" Videl lectured."Can we not talk about your dad Videl it's going to end up like last time since that was the reason we lost contact" "okay we will talk about something else.""good" "as I was saying I did some research and I found out you vare vthe son of Goku the victor of the 23rd world martial arts tournament and you later on got kidnapped by Piccolo his enemy care to explain "sorry Videl I promised mom to be back by nine here take this."After that Gohan went home then Videl opened the sheet and realised it was his house phone number 'why didn't he just give me his cell phone number maybe he dooesn't have one' she then went home.

The Next Day

She dialed in Gohan's house number however Chichi picked it up instead "hello son residence speaking" "hi mrs is Gohan there" "no sorry he's studying quantum physics"  
"quantum physics my ass what kind of fourteen year old studies quantum physics" " I'm sorry I need to go help him study now bye" "don't hang up on me" Chichi then proceeded to hang up.

Authors note

Thanks for reading

Review and follow

Thanks for Reading


	2. Chapter 2: High School

Authors note: Sorry it took so long a new baby has been born into the family so I've been busy lately but I'll be sure to publish more often from now.

After that they lost contact once again and Videl blamed Gohan thinking he told his mom to lie since the difficulty of quantum physics is too much for a fourteen year old boy.

4 Years Later

Both Gohan and Videl have forgotten about each other.

"Gohan come down you've got fifteen minutes before school starts you can't be late on your first day!" Chichi shouted.

"Fine" Gohan said tired.

"With that attitude you won't make many friends you know" Chichi screamed.

"Whatever I'll set off now bye mom" 'as much as I hate to admit it she's right I'll need to make friends in order to survive high school' Gohan thought to himself.

"NIMBUS" Gohan shouted waiting for the flying round to come and take him to school. He still used the flying nimbus even though he could fly to school much faster then the nimbus could but it was the only thing he had left of his dad since he used it himself as a kid.

He then arrived at Satan City he took five minutes to stop and take a birdseye view of the massive city ahead of him he looked at his clock and then realised what time it actually was he took that long taking a look naround the city he was already three minutes late!

Meanwhile in Class

"We have a new student in our class" Miss Hamilton the woman who should be Gohan's english teacher explained to the class.

"Then where are they I don't see them around " a young girl with pigtails asked.

"I honestly don't know that Miss Sata..." someone bursting through the door interrupted the teacher.

"Sorry I'm late miss I uhhhh walked into an old lady who needed help" Gohan trying to make an excuse for himself.

"Just introduce yourself Mr Son you have been excused" the teacher responded.

"Okay...hello my name is Son Gohan and I want to be a scholar" Gohan said nervously.

"Why are you so nervous just from introducing yourself" a girl with short blonde hair asked.

"Well I've been homeschooled all my life on a mountain called mount paozu so I have almost no social skills" Gohan answered.

"So you moved out?" the girl asked.

"No I still live there now" Gohan replied.

"But mount paozu is in the 439 mountain area and that's 500 miles away" the girl said in shock.

Then a long haired boy interrupted "hey brains why do you want to become a scholar anyway it's such a nerdy thing to do" the boy insulted.

After hearing this Gohan had a flashback to when he was training with piccolo as a kid.

-FLASHBACK-

"I want to grow up and become a scholar" Kid Gohan said.

"NERD!" Piccolo shouted.

"Wait what?" Kid Gohan asked in a confused manner.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Mr Gohan are you all right?" Miss Hamilton asked

"Yeah I'm fine just zoned out a little" Gohan replied.

"(Sigh) just sit down next to Miss Satan" the teacher answered in a tired voice.

He sat down on a table of four in between two girls.

The blonde haired girl he was talking to previously quickly introduced herself.

"Hi Gohan my name's Erasa come on you two introduce yourself."

"Why should I introduce myself to brains over here." the blonde haired boy answered in ignorance.

"Just do it already" Erasa said quite serious this time suprisingly.

"Fine the name's Sharpener remember it" Sharpener exclaimed hiding the fact that he was scared of Erasa.

The other girl then started to introduce herself.

"My name's Videl Satan" Videl introduced.

'I'm sure I've heard that name before but it's probably just me' Gohaan thought to himself.

-  
Sorry nothing interesting happened and it was short they will be short from now on but I'll upload every one to two days


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

Sorry I'm late with this update again I promise I will upload more often now.  
-

Chapter 3: First Day

"So you live on Mount Paozu how do you exactly get to school" Videl asked obviously suspicious of Gohan.

Gohan was stunned by this question and thought 'why is this girl so nosy this is a history lesson not my history.'

"W..well I have a friend who takes me to school" Gohan said nervously but Videl noticed his nervousness.

"I see so a lot of people live in your area" Videl said sarcastically.

Gohan however was oblivious to her sarcasm.

"Umm Yeah that's right" Gohan said thinking he had gotten out of the situation.

"So how do you and this friend and you still arrive to school only being a bit late" Videl said curiously.

"Well that's just how dedicated we are to our studies" Gohan said not realizrealizing how lame he sounded.

"Wow you really are a nerd" Sharpener and Videl said in unison.

"Well I think it's cute" said Erasa.

"Erasa you think all boys are cute" Videl said.

"Not true I'm hurt you think about me like that Videl I don't like nerds but Gohan's innocence makes up for it and so he's cute..." Erasa said.

"Hey I'm right here you know" Gohan interrupted.

"I didn't notice would you care to remind me?" Erasa said in a flirty voice.

"Erasa stop talking like that first impressions are important" Videl said ashamed of her best friend.

"Oh calm down Videl it's not like you to worry about what people think of you wait could it be..." Erasa said shocked.

Videl knew what Erasa was thinking and sighed.

"Oh god"

"I see don't worry Videl I'll save him for you" Erasa said winking.

"Say Gohan what do you think of Vi...

The bell rang for second period which luckily for Gohan (who had been eavesdropping on their conversation knew what Erasa was going to say) interrupted Erasa's question.

"So as I was saying" Erasa started before Gohan quickly changed the subject.

"Say Erasa what do you have next?" Gohan asked.

"Oh right me and Videl have music with Mr Tonks wish us luck you?"

Gohan scrolled through his planner and looked at his timetable and said "drama with Ms Mitchell and why wish you luck?"

"Mr Tonks is the worst teacher in the school followed by Ms Mitchell as second"

"Okay see ya later" Gohan said as he waved.

Gohan was half way through drama already and he quickly realized the hard way that Erasa wasn't kidding.

"Gohaaan!" Ms Mitchell shouted "why aren't you rehearsing or writing notes."

"There's no point"

"What do you mean there's no point just because you got perfect scores on all your entry exams it doesn't mean your special"

"I learned all this when I was eight years old"

"Okay then why don't you write down uour knowledge"

She gave him a sheet of A4 paper and Gohan filled both sides in less than five minutes and handed it back.

It was full of equations, angles,latin writing and even roman numerals miss was amazed and then the bell rang the rest of the school day was also boring Gohan set off home when he sensed a high power level coming this way.


	4. Chapter 4: Gohan's Fear

A/N I'm uploading often now inspiration just wasn't on my side but now it is and I'll upload every 3-4 days so look forward to that now to the story -

Chapter 4: Gohan's Fear

The power level Gohan had sensed was approaching faster and faster and Gohan felt shivers down his spine from the villainous aura it was emitting but then he realised it wasn't one but two powers but one was definitely higher than the other he felt the two powers come to a stop so he let his curiosity get he better of him and dashed towards the power levels until he came to a stop...

He saw a short light blue skinned woman with long flowing white hair and a tall dark blue skinned man with short spiky white hair which was similar to his hair he had at the cell games.

The man spoke "is this the man you spoke about Towa."

"Indeed he is" said the waman who seemed to be called Towa.

'The man is strong I can tell and I suspect he might be hiding his true power hust how strong is this guy?' Gohan thought with his body shaking and knees trembling in fear.

"So Towa shall we absorb his energy?"

"No not yet Mira let him become stronger he's worth nothing to us now but when he unlocks all that potential stored up inside him the revival of the demon realm will finally be at hand."

The mysterious duo took off and left Gohan paralysed in fear from their sheer power.

Gohan stood paralysed for another five minute before setting off to return home. He arrived at home within 2 minutes as he was flying quite fast.

As Gohan was about to open the door his mother Chichi came bursting out of the door shouting "GOHAN!" and then whacking him with a frying pan only to realise that the frying pan broke when coming into contact with his face.

"Why are you so late do you know hw worried me and your brother was!" Chichi shouted.

"Hehe sorry mom." Gohan said with the classic Son grin.

"It's just I came into contact with two huge powers they were more powerful then any enemy we've faced before they could be trouble" Gohan said with a more serious tone this time around.

"Well okay but it better not happen again you got that" Chichi said.

"Yes but honestly I can't help it" Gohan replied.

"I know Gohan" Chichi said with acknowledgement.

"BIG BROTHER!" a voice shouted as a miniature Goku came running up to him.

"Hey Goten" he said while picking him up into the air.

"Will you train with me big brother" Goten asked.

"Not today Goten,tomorrow okay? But for now I'll be in my room"

"Mom what's up with big brother?" Goten questioned.

"I don't know Goten he's just at that age" Chichi answered.

'It's probably best if Goten doesn't know about this upcoming threat' Chichi thought to herself.

A/N That's it for this chapter next one will be here by thursday.  



	5. Chapter 5: Talk With Dad

New Chapter, I managed to get this one out early.  
-

Chapter 5: Talk To Dad

'Those guys were so strong I can't believe it they were on a whole other level then any of us or anyone we've ever faced and not only that the man man was hiding his power and yet it was still that high and I have a feeling that next time they won't just talk and leave us alone no they're planning something big I can feel it' Gohan thought.

'The woman Towa she said something about reviving the demon realm which isn't that where Dabura came from oh yes I remember now he was king so I guess the demon realm collapsed after it lost it's king but wouldn't they just pick a new king maybe it doesn't work like our system on earth does either way that's not important what truly matters is that they are a threat that only we can deal with.'

'But how I... I'm not strong enough none of us are it's impossible he's leagues above Cell who I struggled to defeat even in super saiyan 2.'

'Dad where are you now? The earth needs you now more than ever no we need you, come back dad we need you back.'

'Hey Gohan', a mysterious voice said as it echoed throughout the room.

"D...Dad is that you?" Gohan said with disbelief.

'Yeah Gohan you called right?' Goku answered.

"W...well yeah but I didn't expect you to answer" Gohan said still in disbelief.

'Are you serious Gohan you interrupted my dinner for a faux call' Goku said dissapointed.

"Wait but if you're dead you don't need to eat" Gohan said shocked.

'Of course I need to eat I love eating' Goku said.

"Whatever" Gohan sighed.

'Anyway Gohan (gobble) (gulp) I could sense those two power levels they were amazing they would give me a good fight I'd be able to put all my training to good use.'

"Wait dad are you saying you could come back because remember the dragonballs don't work after someones been dead for over a year" Gohan said shocked.

'Yes I can come back in fact but only for a day and I can do that every 10 years but since I'm a special occasion I get a free one to use whenever I like.'

"THAT'S AMAZING NEWS DAD!" Gohan said in a hyperactive voice.

'Yeah well you better go tell everyone oh and remember you need to start training again, train with Goten a little so he'll get stronger and for when you need to train seriously I'm sure Vegeta will gladly accept a fight' Goku said.

"Right dad but how do you know about Goten he was born after your death?" Gohan asked.

'Heyy of course I know about Goten he's my son I get that I'm not the best father but I'm not thaat bad and the answer to your question is every now and again I check how you guys are doing down on earth' Goku answered.

"Ok now see ya dad come back soon ok?" Gohan said as he flew away.

'That's my boy' Goku said with pride.

'Anyway back to training' Goku said.

In Other World

'Okay Goku it's time for the otherworld tournament' King Kai said.

'Okay but how long does the tournament last for since soon I'll be going down to earth soon' Goku asked.

'Well it lasts for three days this year so you'll be able to go to earth in say five days since you'll have to talk to the Grand Kai after' King Kai replied.

'That should be fine' Goku said getting excited.


	6. Chapter 6: Otherworld Tournament

Chapter 6: Otherworld Tournament

'WELCOME TO THE OTHERWORLD TOURNAMENT PRELIMINARIES!' the announcer shouted through his microphone.

'IN THE PRELIMINARY ROUND MATCH ONE IS...SON GOKU HERO OF EARTH VS LORD SLUG' The announcer screamed.

Both Goku and Lord Slug walked up to the ring.

'I've been waiting for this rematch for a long time now' Lord Slug said in a deep voice.

'You may have been a good fight for me a while ago but now your nothing' Goku said cockily.

'Is that so... well show me this power of yours' Lord Slug replied.

'Well I don't need to transform for this fight so my answer is I'll show you a glimpse of say 10%' Goku said arrogantly.

'Urrgh don't be so cocky' Slug said outraged by Goku's last comment.

Slug rushed to Goku and was about to throw a punch when Goku appeared behind him and hit him with a quick chop.

'H...how do you have so much power noone could dodge that' Lord Slug said.

'No a lot of people can, your slow, 10% really was an overstatement' Goku answered.

Goku teleported and hit Slug with a painful body shot then followed it up with a knee to the gut.

'Blegh' Slug spit out some blood from the sheer pain of the body blow.

Goku then sent Slug flying across the arena from his kick and Goku let his guard down for a moment and turned around to start walking away when Slug transformed into his giant form and started laughing as he started slamming his fist into the ground.

'W..what' Goku stuttered.

Slug's fist slammed to the arena when a gold light shined through the arena and Slug's fist started rising Slug then saw Goku in his super saiyan form.

'W..what is that it's almost like the transformation he had the last time we fought it's the same aura but his hairs golden now' Slug thought to himself.

Goku came flying up to Slug and hit him through his stomach shouting 'SUPER DRAGON FIST!' as a golden dragon came through Lord Slug as Goku punched him making a hole go straight through him.

'AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS SON GOKU' the announcer shouted.

Goku then looked to his left and saw a man with the same hairstyle as him working his way through opponents with ease. Goku wanted to talk with him but he thought 'I'll save it for our match.'

'NOW TO THE QUARTER FINALS' The announcer screamed and then started waiting for the crowd to cheer but didn't get anything.

'THIS MATCH WE HAVE SON GOKU VS OLIBU!' the announcer shouted.

'THESE TWO ARE BOTH STUDENTS OF KING KAI IN FACT HIS TWO BEST STUDENTS!' the announcer screamed down the mic.

Goku and Olibu both walked over to the ring.

'Hey Olibu this one might be quite fun' Goku said getting excited.

'I don't want to fight but I need to get stronger' Olibu replied.

They then rushed at each other with Olibu going for a kick but Goku dodged and sweeped him off his feet and took a step back. Olibu came back and faked a hook but then went for an uppercut knocking Goku back a little they then started to exchange blows at high velocity. Olibu took a step back and sent a homing ki blast Goku's way, Goku thought to dodge it since he didn't know how powerful the ki blast since he struggled reading ki since ki is a thing what helps keep you alive which they were dead so reading ki is a lot different in other world the ki blast kept following him so he decided to take a risk and attempt to deflect it thankfully it was nothing he coudn't handle so he simply pushed it out of the way.

'Pretty good Olibu but I'm afraid not good enough' Goku said.

'I'm not done yet' Olibu replied.

Olibu picked up the arena then spun spun around and threw afterwards he sent a ki blast at the arena so it would break Goku then started breaking all the rocks but Olibu appeared behind him.

'You fool you fell for it' Olibu said.

Olibu then kicked Goku down but Goku rolled just in time so it wouldn't be a ring out.

'Alright Olibu take this' Goku shouted.

Goku released a barrage of ki blasts all homing in on Olibu.

'W..What strength' Olibu said.

Olibu fell to the the ground with a huge thud.

'AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS SON GOKU' the announcer screamed.

Goku looked over to see the same fighter he saw before, winning his match the fighter then turned to him and gave him a glare.

'WE'RE NOW AT THE SEMI-FINAL ROUND!' the announcer shouted this time getting a few cheers.

'THIS MATCH IN THE SEMI-FINAL ROUND IS SON GOKU VS PIKKON'

'Pikkon huh this will be fun' Goku said as he walked up to the field that used to be the ring.

'Hey Pikkon let's fight' Goku said enthusiastically.

'Show me what you've got Son Goku' Pikkon said emotionless.

'Alright' Goku replied.

Goku charged up his ki and went super saiyan then instant transmissioned behind Pikkon and attempted a punch but Pikkon snap vanished behind Goku and kicked Goku up in the air goku rolled Goku dashed back down to Pikkon turned to his back and bunched him in the back, stunning him then kicked him across the arena.

Pikkon got up but Goku landed a flurry of punches then comboed it into a back flip kick sending Pikkon up into the air Pikkon then somersaulted to stop himself he then went back over to Goku and kicked him a couple times and then did an uppercut similar to the 'shoryuken' Goku then used solar flare and blinded Pikkon while he teleported towards Pikkon and used 'Meteor Strike' sending Pikkon into the crowd Goku dashed over to Pikkon, Pikkon put his guard up only for it to be broken by Goku's ferocious chop Goku then overhead kicked him down to the ground Goku followed him in pursuit, Pikkon then smirked and as Goku dashed into him he shouted 'HYPER TORNADO!'

Pikkon started spinning at a high speed and started drilling towards Goku and then he trapped him in his tornado and drilled through him one more time before stopping as Goku started dropping to the floor Pikkon kicked him up to the ceiling Goku then started falling back down.

'I..I won't (cough) lose (cough)' Goku said as he started getting back up to his feet.

'SUPER KAIOKEN!' Goku screamed 'BURNING SHOOT!' Pikkon shouted as he released his attack what is very similar to Goku's kaioken.

'KAAAAAAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' Goku shouted as he unleashed his kamehameha wave.

'THUNDER FLASH ATTACK' Pikkon shouted at the same time as Goku's kamehameha.

The two attacks collided in a beam struggle and were even matched for a while but Goku's kaioken started to run out and Pikkon's attack started to take the upperhand but Goku upped the kaioken level to times 10 and absorbed all of Pikkons attack an devoured Pikkon into the blast.

'THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS SON GOKU!' the announcer shouted.

'THE TWO FINALISTS PLEASE FOLLOW OVER TO A NEW ARENA SINCE THESE RINGS ARE DAMAGED AND WE WANT TO EXPERIENCE THE FINAL MATCH AT IT'S BEST' The announcer said but sounded like a shout because of his microphone.

'NOW WE ARE AT THE FINAL ROUND OF THE OTHERWORLD TOURNAMENT THIS YEAR'S TOURNAMENT HAS BEEN A BLAST GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THESE TWO FINALISTS!' the announcer screamed.

A large round of applause came from the audience of spirits out of respect for the fighters.

'THE FINAL ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT IS...SON GOKU VS BARDOCK!' the announcer screamed.

'I've been looking forward to fighting you' Goku said respectfully.

'Hmph same here' Bardock replied.

'BEGIN!' the announcer shouted.

Bardock and Goku started a high velocity exchange of blows they both backflipped away from each other.

'Wait that tail and armour don't tell me are you a saiyan?' Goku questioned.

'Yes I am a saiyan what does it have to do with you and what do you know about us saiyans?' Bardock asked.

'Simple I'm a saiyan raised on earth' Goku answered.

'A...a saiyan that's impossible so you were raised on a different planet which does that mean he could be...' Bardock thought.

'Tell me what's your saiyan name? Goku doesn't sound like a name a saiyan would have' Bardock asked.

'My saiyan name is Kakarot' Goku replied.

'Well nice to meet you Kakarot I'm Bardock your father' Bardock said.

'Wait your my dad? Ok then let's have a father son spar' Goku said surprised.

Bardock and Goku both charged at each other and Bardock knocked Goku down with a big hook though Goku quickly got up and wiped blood off of his mouth and came back at Bardock with a kick upwards then teleported behind Bardock and landed a flurry of hits until Bardock suddenly dodged and turned around to throw Goku and it worked Goku was sent flying Bardock then shrouded himself in aura charging at goku knocking him around but Goku dodged the last one and charged at Bardock using 'Meteor Combination' an attack where he hits his opponent with a flurry of attacks then jumps over his opponent and blasts them with a kamehameha. Bardock was sent to the ground but then used 'Saiyan Spirit an attack where he lands a body blow on the opponent jumps up then hits his opponent with a one handed mid ranged ki wave.

Goku screamed in agony but quickly recovered and went up to kick Bardock and sent him flying he then sweeped him but then punched him further away, then dashed over to land a flurry of punches then used a telikinetic push to send him flying into rubble.

Both Goku and Bardock started charging their ki and transformed into super saiyans Goku started charging his kamehameha 'KAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' Goku screamed then Bardock used his own attack and shouted 'RIOT JAVELIN!'

The attacks collided making the whole stadium fall apart and the attacks were equally matched until Goku went super saiyan 2 and made his kamehameha come out on top.

Bardock fell to the ground but Goku caught him.


	7. Chapter 7: The Message

A/N I've come up with a schedule for the chapters they will come out every:  
Monday, Wednesday and Friday at 22:00 starting next week. Anyway to the chapter.  
-

Chapter 7: The Message

Gohan flew towards Kame House at an incredible speed in order to tell Master Roshi and Krillin about his dad coming back he finally arrived at Kame House and gently flew down to the ground. A short bald man came running out the door shouting "GOHAN!."

"Oh hey Krillin I didn't think you'd notice me here already" Gohan said surprised.

"Right I've been working on my skill at ki sensing since it's not as strong as you saiyans you know I'm only human after all, anyway what brings you here today Gohan?"  
Krillin asked.

"Good work Krillin and I'm just here to pass you and Master Roshi a bit of news" Gohan replied.

"Hm...what kind of news?" Krillin questioned.

"Good news" Gohan answered.

"Well Gohan are you going to spill it or what?" Krillin asked getting annoyed by the suspense.

"Well get ready because this is big news you see my dads coming back to life for one day since there is this new powerful enemy so he's going to help us out" Gohan speedily said.

"Woah slow down Gohan so let me get this straight your dads coming back for one day that's great news but this enemy just how powerful are we talking Vegeta, Frieza what?" Krillin asked.

"Stronger than Cell much, much stronger" Gohan answered.

"W..Woah that strong huh" Krillin replied in shock.

"Anyway tell Master Roshi and #18 for me I'm counting on you" Gohan said as he was about to leave.

"Right" Krillin replied.

Gohan flew off to the mountain area where Tien often trained with Chiaotzu.

As he aproached he started slowing down and landed gently landed on a cliff where he saw a house a couple metres away.

'That must be Tien's home' Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan walked over to the house and knocked on the door only to accidentally knock the door down.

"Eeek" Gohan squealed.

"Huh what was that? Chiaotzu get ready it could be an intruder" Gohan heard a deep voice say from inside the house.

A tall man and a short pale skinned figure appeared before the door.

"Oh it's Gohan hey come in don't be shy swhat brings you here today?" Tien asked.

"No thanks I'm in a hurry and I just came to pass on some news" Gohan answered.

"News huh... interesting" Tien replied wondering what it was.

"Yep and I think you'll like this news my dads coming back for a day since a new enemy has appeared" Gohan said still in a hyperactive mood.

"Son Goku's coming back huh that is good news though this enemy worries me" Tien said.

"Anyway guess you better get going to tell everyone else" Tien said.

"Right see ya Tien" Gohan replied.

"Bye Gohan it was nice having a quick visit for a change" Tien said.

Gohan dashed over to a baseball court in West City since Yamcha was currently playing there. He silently flew into a front row seat in which he saw Yamcha on the bench next to him.

'Pssh Yamcha' Gohan whispered.

"Huh" Yamcha said oblivious to Gohan's presence.

'Behind you' Gohan whispered once again.

Yamcha looked behind him and saw Gohan.

"Gohan what are you doing here" Yamcha said.

'Sshh I'm here to quickly tell you that my fathers coming back and there's a powerful enemy coming stronger then Cell' Gohan whispered to Yamcha.

'That's great and I'll definitely pay Goku a visit but I'm not fighting this 'new enemy' I've quit fighting I'm now living a peaceful life as a baseball player' Yamcha whispered.

'Right see ya Yamcha' Gohan whispered as he took off.

He then headed to Capsule Corp to tell and train with Vegeta...  



	8. Gohan and Videl's Life's Discontinuation

REASON OF GOHAN AND VIDEL'S LIFE'S DISCONTINUATION

Well I just wanted to make this 'chapter' if you could call it that to explain why the 'Gohan And Videl's Life' fanfiction is no more.

I feel as though this fanfic isn't the quality I'm looking for as I was 12 at the time of writing I'm nearly 15 now and I feel as though I have a lot more to offer. I find 'Gohan And Videl's Life' a chore to write and just not fun anymore unlike 'The Encounter' which I'm having so much fun with. 'Gohan And Videl's Life' had plotholes, inconsistencies and missed oppurtunities.

My story 'The Encounter' is a version of this expanded upon you know the scene when they first meet as kids, yeah that one paragraph, wll that's what The Encounter is it's exploring around that to make what happened in their late teens impactful. I find 'Gohan And Videl's Life' a chore to write and just not fun anymore unlike 'The Encounter' which I'm having so much fun with. 'Gohan And Videl's Life' had plotholes, inconsistencies and missed oppurtunities. The Encounter's purpose is to rectify them.

Even though 'The Encounter' is a reboot I want people to treat it as something completely different from it as the only thing it will share is the main plot but more spiced up and less repetitive. 


	9. Chapter 8: Training

Chapter 8: Training

A/N I'm finally back with this story! This story is secondary to 'The Encounter' so you might see this updated every two-three weeks on Thursday's I kinda had to read this story to see where I left off...having not updated in two years. The Encounter is essentially a remake of this so I'd like you to think of this as an alternate timeline of 'The Encounter' where it separated in the meeting of Videl, one became friends with her (The Encounter) and one split off from her (Gohan And Videl's Life) I may end up doing a cross between the two eventually in the future so if you read both that would be great. Anyway off to the chapter!

Gohan POV

I flew to Capsule Corp at light speed to train with Vegeta to prepare for the threat. I softly lowered myself to the balcony and knocked. Vegeta came to the door with a large smirk on his face. If looks could kill Vegeta would have committed mass genocide...not that he hasn't.

"What do you want Kakabrat, could you be here to train? If not go away!" Vegeta scoffed.

"For once Vegeta, you're actually right" I smirked.

"Hm. What's that supposed to mean? Anyway get to the GR! And quickly! I'm eager to train" Vegeta shouted.

"Wait before we go I have to tell you something" I said.

"Well spit it out!" Vegeta said.

"Dad's coming back for a day as there's a new threat coming" I explained.

"Kakarot's coming back huh? Interesting he better have kept training in Otherworld otherwise he's in for a treat. As for this new threat it excites me how strong are we talking?" Vegeta asked.

"Stronger than Cell. Much...much stronger" I answered.

"Interesting this should be a good fight. Anyway let's get going" Vegeta said as he took off.

I took off after him and we landed in front of the GR outside and went in.

"You know you're going to lose Vegeta" I stated as I powered up into my Super Saiyan 2 state since he couldn't do it to my knowledge.

"Oh? Is that so?" Vegeta said with that same smirk plastered onto his face.

Vegeta charged to max power and transformed into a Super Saiyan but he kept on charging as if he could do more! He couldn't have? Vegeta hair became even edgier then his normal Super Saiyan state as well as it being even brighter and was surrounded by lightning.

"So you can become a Super Saiyan 2 as well now huh?" I said still pretty confident in my chances of winning.

"Indeed you can't win me anymore I've finally surpassed you!" Vegeta said as he charged into me with a flurry of strikes.

I blocked all of his strikes with success but Vegeta vanished. Where is he?

"Behind you" I heard as a fist collided with my back pushing my body forward. A kick landed that kicked me into the wall of the GR making a large dent in the wall.

'Bulma is not going to be happy about that' I thought.

Vegeta however didn't stop his onslaught and moved to my side giving me a hard punch in the kidney. He tried swatting the back of my neck to the floor but I managed to dodge and delivered a massive roundhouse to the head that knocked him flying.

'I can't win him in a normal one v one fight I'm going to have to plan a strategy. Vegeta is short-tempered...THAT'S IT I'LL USE THAT TO MY ADVANTAGE!' I thought.

"Not bad Vegeta you may actually be faster than me now but your punches on the other hand, needs work" I bluffed to bait him into a charge.

"WHY YOU?! I'LL SHOW YOU A PUNCH" Vegeta screamed charging up a massive punch that I had time to predict as it was only one attack.

'Just as I thought he's like a fish falling for the bait' I thought.

As the punch was about to come into contact with me I swayed to the side and chopped the back of his neck making him fall to the ground.

Vegeta got back up whilst holding his neck it was clear that I hit a vital as intended.

"You brat!" Vegeta shouted.

He went up into the air to the same level as me and spread his arms out wide.

He was preparing to fire a Final Flash!

"FINAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL" Vegeta shouted as yellow lightning surrounded his arms and yellow orbs formed in each of them.

I decided to prepare a Kamehameha to try and counteract it.

"KAMEEEEEEEEE" I chanted as I brung my arms towards my side.

"HAMEEEEEEEEE" I shouted as a blue glimmering orb formed in my hands.

"FLASSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Vegeta screamed as he thrust his arms forward releasing a large yellow beam.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed as I quickly thrust my arms forward releasing a massive blue wave.

Our two beams collided and fought with each other with bits of plasma energy splashing all over the place. His Final Flash started overtaking my Kamehameha and I started struggling to fight against it as the attack's overwhelming strength had so much ki put into it. But I'm not going to let my beam struggle record go here! (A/N And neither am I)

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed as I pushed my Kamehameha forward using up almost all of my ki.

"NO NO NO" Vegeta started saying as he saw my beam overtaking his.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Vegeta screamed as the impact of my Kamehameha and his own Final Flash took him away as it blasted through the GR as well a glimmer could be seen like a star as a blue and yellow explosion erupted in the sky.

"My record remains" I smirked as I watched the explosion.

I could see a bleeding Vegeta with broken armour holding his arm slowly flying back to the GR.

"Gohan, you beat me fair and square yet again, I surrender to you, you are my superior" Vegeta said ashamed of his defeat.

"Don't worry about it, you're strong Vegeta far stronger then me you just had a weakness you have too short of a temper and throwing a beam at me was a mistake for multiple reasons: one you were too angry you couldn't concentrate your energy, two it's me you know how I am with beam struggles I never lose one (A/N Except for Gohan VS Lavender where he were poisoned but I still didn't like the fact that GOHAN of all people lost a beam struggle the guy who has the longest and most iconic beam struggle in the show (Gohan VS Cell)!) and three there's Bul..."

"VEGEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" a loud woman's voice screamed as loud as can be.

"That sounds like the third mistake" I smirked.

"Yeah" Vegeta nodded.

"Well Ima get off" I said as I flew off.

"WAIT KAKABRAT! HELP ME EXPLAIN THIS TO HER!" Vegeta shouted which made me chuckle.

Vegeta POV

"Explain what Vegeta" Bulma said angrily.

"..." I couldn't really say anything to her how could she a mere mortal woman do this to the Prince of all Saiyans?!

"That you broke the gravity room? AGAIN!" Bulma shouted.

"YEAH FIX IT NOW WOMAN!" I shouted back at her that should do it.

"No"

"WHAT?!" she dare defy me!

"I said no"

"Well I say yes do it woman!" I lashed out.

"No, this is the fourth time you've broke the GR this week so you get a ban off of it for a month" Bulma sassed.

I was devastated. In one day my pride had been done in by a half-breed and my training was took off me for a month!

"What do you expect me to do for a month?!" I shouted.

"Spend time with me and Trunks of course if you can do that I'll repair it" Bulma said.

"But I need to train! Kakarot's coming back for a day! And there's a new threat!" I shouted.

"Well we'll definitely be visiting Son and I'll let you fight that threat you'll be fine with not training you're strong enough as it is and there's Son and Gohan to help too" Bulma said.

A/N Well there we are finished you might notice some similarities between The Encounter Gohan VS Vegeta and this Gohan VS Vegeta that was on purpose. But I need to get vack into the groove of writing this story since it's been so long.


	10. Forum and one shot challenge

I'm in a forum now and I'm a moderator there if you want to visit it then I recommend it we talk a lot about DBZ and especially Gohan X Videl please check my profile for info about us and the link to us:

We're also hosting a one shot competition anyone is free to join and here is the link: topic/202737/163566994/1/GhVi-Month-6-0-Challenge

**GhVi One-Shot Contest 1 - Open Category - June**

Your themes for this month's contest are as follows. Select _any one_ of them :-

**1.**"**Its over Nine Thousaaaaaaand**"

**2."I've got one arm left but that's all I need"**

**3\. Instant Transmissioned To The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time**

**4\. Seven Minutes In Heaven**

**5\. A Beautiful Lie**

For this theme:

**1 )** Any inclusion of characters is up to you. But it must be a _**DBZ**_ character. Just because the contest's name is 'Gh/Vi' does **not** necessarily mean it has to be a Gohan/Videl fic. You have the liberty to tamper any DBZ character.

**2 )** Use any one of the above punch lines or sentence as inspiration for your entry.

**3 ) **Any rated fics shall do( K, K, T or M).

_Contest Opens:_ 12:00am 10th June 2017

_Contest Closes:_ 11.59pm 31st June 2017

It has to be a **one-shot **or a **drabble** piece. But _restrict_ your story under 10K words.

It is an open category, but it has to _specifically_ be _**DBZ **_related.

Please **include** the following in your _summary_ :

_'Entry for Gh/Vi Lovers Month 6.0 Contest'_

In case you fall short of summary, include the summary in the fiction before the story starts...

***Also after uploading the story on make a note to upload the link under this topic as well***

Either a non-participating forum moderator will judge the victor, or should all mods participate there will be a vote.

**_Keep in mind to follow this topic for further notification regarding the contest. Any questions or doubts regarding the challenge must be addressed in this topic ._**

_**Wish You Luck**_


	11. EXAM BREAK

EXAM BREAK

Hey guys I just wanted to inform you that the next two weeks I have exams I also had some this week as well which is why there wasn't an update on Thursday but unfortunately because of the exams I have to take a break for the next two weeks so I'm sorry about that but everything will be back to normal after that. I'll try and get a chapter out if I can but it's doubtful I will however still have my one-shot coming next week so look out for that.


	12. QUICK UPDATE

QUICK UPDATE

So I'll be back with the story next Thursday alright as next week I will have finished all of my exams, finally. Well this is only a quick update and that's all I really needed to say but while I'm at it I might as well say my one shot is out and it's called 'A Beautiful Lie' just check out my page and you'll find it and 'A Beautiful Lie is canon to 'The Encounter' so you may want to give it a read to know more about 'The Encounter''s timeline. 


End file.
